Pastelito
by bluemarriot
Summary: De nuevo la historia... ¡con segundo capitulo...!
1. Default Chapter

Afrodita ya había quedado en verse con él… hacía tiempo que le había encargado eso tan "especial"…

El guardián del último templo se asomaba, buscando a ese "alguien" con la mirada por todos lados…

vamos, vamos… vamos… ¿Por qué no llegas?... ándale… déjame esperando más tiempo, y cuando se te ocurra llegar, te voy a jalar el pañal, para que veas lo que es bueno…-

Un ligero –plop- se escuchó por el jardín de rosas, Afrodita fue inmediatamente en esa dirección..., sus ojos color turquesa se alegraron al ver esa figura regordeta, con 2 pequeñas alas y un carcaj lleno de flechas en la espalda, además de un pañal color rosa y un arco

¡CUPIDO!-

hola… Afrodita…-

El "ángel" regordete, cuya mirada era profunda, pero alegre, se acerco a él, mientras lentamente sacaba una botellita de 10 mililitros-perdona, no tengo mucho tiempo… ten, me tarde en preparar la poción… es la poción de "enamoramiento" más concentrada que haya hecho nunca, justo como tú me lo pediste…como ya te había dicho… quien beba esto se enamorará inmediatamente de la primera persona que vea…puede enamorar hasta al más frívolo-

Afrodita se emocionó a un más

¡gracias cupido!... por eso eres un ángel-

un querubín-le corrigió el regordete personaje-pero te debo advertir algo… tienes que hacer algo dulce y agregarle solo UNA sola gota, con eso es más que suficiente, conste que si te pasas de lo indicado… te va a ir muy mal…-

Afrodita asintió

te lo prometo, no pasara de una gota-

El querubín alzo una ceja inseguro-

más te vale, bueno…yo ya me voy, ¡ay te vez!-

Y sin más que decir y con un ligero –plop- el querubín regordete desapareció, Afrodita miraba fascinado el pequeño frasco… una sola gota sería capaz de enamorar hasta al más frívolo… justo lo que necesitaba para su Maski-chan…pero su Maski-chan era muy especial, no era cualquier "frívolo"… él era el más frívolo del universo… una gota no bastaría…inmediatamente se puso a preparar un gigantesco pastel

Todos los Santos dorados y los santos de bronce estaban reunidos en el santuario, Saori no estaba por que según les dijo que iba a estar ocupada administrando sus empresas, aunque era pura mentira ya que la piruja iba a echarse el maratón Guadalupe-reyes (1) con sus amigotes (si ubicaremos esta historia en los meses de Diciembre y Enero xD), como siempre, no había día en que Mu y Kanon se pelearan por cualquier cosita a la hora de preparar la comida (si, ambos son los únicos cocineros en el santuario, Afrodita solo prepara postres) (comían en los aposentos del patriarca)

¡así no se hace!-

¡claro que se hace así!-

¡dime en que galaxia has escuchado que se le agrega salsa picosa al pollo!-

pues así sabe mejor-

¡pero no a todos les gusta el pollo picoso!-

¡pues ni modo! A mi me gusta así y ¡así se lo van a comer!-

¡Kanon no seas tonto!-

no soy tonto, lo que pasa es que tú, pedazo de carnero, no tienes buena sazón-

¡ah, ja, ja, ja (risa sarcástica) mira tú, vil copia de Saga déjame decirte que tus platillos no son de lo mejor-

¿Qué dijiste, mugre chivo?-

lo que escuchaste, vil copia-

ggggrrrr-

ggggrrrr-

Ambos se miraban con ojos asesinos y estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes a la mitad de la cocina, Milo y Camus (los únicos presentes por ahí) estaban en alerta, pues tarde o temprano se iba a armar el zafarrancho

listo ¿Milo?-

claro, Camus-

El santo de acuario contaba con el dedo

3…2…1… ahora-

Y justamente en ese momento se escuchan cientos de sartenes caerse además de un intenso forcejeo, ambos santos entran y ven el espectáculo: Mu encima de Kanon atinándole unos buenos golpes en el rostro, luego, Kanon logra ponerse encima de Mu y ahora a él le toca repartir golpes…Camus logra quitar a Kanon de encima y Milo logra contener a Mu

¡suéltenme que ahora si lo mato!-

¡vamos vil copia que aquí te espero!-

Las fuerzas de ambos eran tremendas, a duras penas los otros 2 podían contenerlos

por favor Mu, ¿ahora de que se pelean?-

ese de ahí… le echo chile al pollo y ahora va a saber picoso-

bueno, Mu, no es para tanto, un poco de "sabor" no le hace daño a nadie-

ya vez, mugre chivo… te lo dije, solo a ti no te gusta mi comida…-

Milo, Kanon le echo medio litro de salsa habanera… fíjate y mira el resultado-

Camus y Milo se miraron, Milo soltó a Mu y se fijo en la cacerola… el caldo de pollo tenía un aspecto algo… nauseabundo, aunque olía muy rico, miro de nuevo a Mu, quien casi le rogaba a Camus que soltará a Kanon para que siguieran peleando

mira, Mu… hagamos como que esto nunca pasó, les darás a todos el pollo y todos se lo comerán, te lo aseguro-le dijo Milo-Camus, suelta a Kanon, allá ellos si se siguen peleando…

Camus obedeció y se fue junto con Milo, ambos fueron a avisar que la "comida" ya estaba lista…Mu y Kanon se quedaron solos, ambos seguían con la respiración agitada… se miraban mutuamente con miradas asesinas… ambos esperaban que el otro fuera el que diera el "primer paso" en reiniciar la pelea, aunque eso nunca sucedía… después de que casi se mataran uno al otro siempre se disculpaban y esa vez no fue diferente…

lo siento, Kanon… no quise llamarte "vil copia de Saga"-se disculpaba Mu quien evitaba la mirada de Kanon, ubicándola en el piso, este también se disculpó

no, Mu… perdóname tú… ahora la comida ya se echo a perder por mi culpa…-

pues ni modo Kanon, como dice Milo, ahora todos tendrán que comérsela así…-(tono frío)

….-

ándale, ve a preparar la mesa, Kanon… yo voy a preparar un agua de sabor, por que si no, a ambos nos van a linchar-el tono de Mu había cambiado, ya no estaba molesto…

Kanon lo miro y sonrió, salió de la cocina y empezó a preparar la mesa, los demás estaban perdidos en quien sabe donde, pero Milo y Camus ya se habían ido a dar el aviso de la comida lista… el santo de géminis estaba acomodando unas cuantas servilletas cuando Afrodita llegó con una gran caja

¿Qué es eso, Afrodita?-

nada que te importe…-

….-

El chico se paso de largo y entro a la cocina, dejando a Kanon con la palabra en la boca, el chico se sintió enojado de nuevo, ni hubiera abierto el hocico, el comportamiento pedante de Afrodita ya era muy conocido por todo el santuario y si no eras amigo suyo (Mu era el único) mejor ni le dirigieras una mirada por que siempre respondía de una manera grosera…

Mu-

El guardián de Aries estaba de espaldas preparando tres grandes jarras de agua de sandía y ni le prestaba atención al otro chico

¿Qué paso?-

¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?-

donde quieras-

Afrodita colocó la caja dentro de una gaveta

Mu, no quiero que nadie toque esto-

si… como digas…ya está lista la comida, si quieres ya te puedes ir a sentar-

¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

si que nadie toque eso… ¿ya, mira, ayúdame con esto…-

Mu giró y le dio una jarra, él se llevo las otras 2, salieron de la cocina y las dejaron sobre la mesa, justo en ese momento, los demás llegaron… al parecer habían ido al jardín de Shaka a jugar un rato, pues algunos tenían en la cabeza esos característicos pétalos que solo los sauces gemelos producían, todos se sentaron y entre Mu y Kanon –alias las "chachas"- empezaron a servirles (2), cuando terminaron ellos también se sirvieron y se sentaron, era costumbre que todos empezaran a comer juntos, para así hablar animadamente… todos –a excepción de Mu que quería ver la reacción de todos- sorbieron la primera cucharada del dichoso caldo… TODOS –hasta Kanon- estuvieron a punto de escupir, pues el dichoso caldo estaba PICOSISIMO, unos casi se estraguñan al momento de pasárselo por la garganta, Afrodita no resistió y se paro bruscamente, logrando tambalear la mesa y como consecuencia una jarra de agua cayó encima de las servilletas y de Saga –quien también se paro bruscamente, pero gracias a un ágil movimiento de Camus y Hioga, las jarras restantes no se cayeron-, los demás pedían a gritos-¡agua, agua!- Saga casi fulmina a Afrodita con la mirada, pero el otro ya casi se tiraba al piso, pues casi no podía respirar…

vamos-

Mu lo tomó por la muñeca y se lo llevo a la cocina –los demás estaban ocupados en tomar aunque sea una gota de agua-

Ambos entraron a la cocina

vaya, Afrodita si que es un tonto-

y que lo digas…-

sabes, creo que habían unas cuantas servilletas por la gaveta de allá… búscalas, aunque creo que también habían por aquí-

Mu se giró y busco por unos cajones que estaban en el otro extremo, Saga miró en la dirección indicada, abrió la gaveta y vio una gran caja- y como la curiosidad mató al gato- saco la caja, la puso encima de la pequeña mesa que había por ahí, la abrió y ¡oh sorpresa! Un gigantesco pastel apareció ante sus ojos, era de 3 leches, echo una ojeada a Mu-quien seguía de espaldas- _una probadita no la notaría nadie_… embarro un poco su dedo con un poco de merengue que sobresalía… estaba llevándoselo a la boca, cuando una mano detuvo su brazo y lo levantó un poco, justo en ese momento alguien chupaba su dedo y se comía el merengue… y ese alguien era… Mu

Hm., delicioso… -Mu –quien todavía sujetaba su mano a escasos centímetros de su boca-levantó su vista y se topo con la de Saga (quien estaba sonrojado por lo que el otro había hecho) (3)- Saga, no debes probar lo que ha hecho Afrodita, se va a encabronar y vas a saber lo que es bueno-

Mu soltó su mano y le dio unas servilletas para que se limpiara si quiera la cara, cerró la caja y volvió a acomodarla en la gaveta… se asomo por la puerta y vio a todos tomando mucho agua… suspiró y se puso a preparar más agua de sabor-_seguramente querrán más-_Saga seguía en su onda…Mu lo vio y le trono los dedos en la cara

despierta-

¿eh?-

¿Qué te pasa, Saga…?-

n-n-nada…- contesto el guardián de la tercera casa

mira, mejor ayúdame a preparar más agua… sirve de algo y parte unos cuantos limones…-

El chico obedeció al instante, Mu endulzaba el agua mientras susurraba cosas como _"pero el quería, el quería… pues ahora que se trague su… comida, claro si a "eso" se le puede llamar comida…"_ en un tono molesto…

Saga estaba tan _impactado_ por lo antes ocurrido que ni siquiera se fijaba en lo que hacía, por poco se corta un dedo con el cuchillo, trataba de disimular su nerviosismo un poco, pero Mu ni siquiera le hacía caso… cuando este termino de preparar el agua de limón, ambos salieron al comedor... una vena saltona se dibujaba en la frente de Kanon, quien se comía (casi a contra de su voluntad) el caldo, los demás santos habían abortado en su misión de seguir comiendo lo único que querían era AGUA; casi le arrebataban la jarra a Mu cuando se sentaba… el tibetano miró con una mezcla de decepción y de enojo el plato lleno de caldo de pollo, tomó una cucharada y se la llevo a la boca, todos esperaban que hiciera lo mismo que ellos, escupir el nauseabundo caldo y pedir agua, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír

hm. Esto esta BUENISMO-una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y rápidamente empezó a terminarse su caldito… todos se quedaron de a seis, Kanon estuvo a punto de decirle-_"no que no, mugre chivo trágate toda que esta buenísima"- _pero se contuvo, al único que le gusto fue a Mu, ni siquiera a él –que fue su "creador"- le gusto. Mu fue el único que termino su comida ("oficialmente"), los demás ni siquiera le dieron otra cucharada, afrodita fue a su templo a cambiarse de ropa –un poco de agua le había salpicado la camisa- y en lo que iba, Shaka, Kanon, Shun y Shiryu fueron a la cocina a lavar los platos

En la cocina

Shaka buscaba un trapo para secarlos, cuando –al igual que Saga- encontró el dichoso pastelito

¡miren!-

Todos voltearon

¿nos prepararon un pastel, Kanon?-

no Shun, no recuerdo que Mu haya hecho algo así…-

a lo mejor es una sorpresa y no quiere qué nadie se entere que lo preparó…-

tal vez-

¡vamos a partirlo y a repartirlo!-

Y así lo hicieron, entre Shun y Shiryu cortaron el pastel en 17 pedacitos y los colocaron en platos, los repartieron entre todos, pero faltaban 2 rebanadas que tuvieran dueño (Mu había ido al baño y Afrodita no regresaba de cambiarse), cuando Mu regresó vio que todos –excepto Saga e Ikki que hablaban de quien sabe que cosa-estaban comiendo pastel, fue a la cocina a ver quien había sido el gracioso en partirlo, justo en el momento en el que entró, Shaka, Kanon, Shun y Shiryu acababan de tragarse un poco y a la primera persona que vieron fue… ¡él, todos lo vieron embobados

¿Quién repartió el pastel?-

nosotros-contesto Shun y Shiryu

perfecto, Afrodita me va a matar-

Shun lo veía con los ojos llenos de brillo

ni Afrodita ni tú tienen rebanada, aquí esta la tuya y la de él…llévasela, aunque yo puedo hacerlo, si quieres-

Mu vio raro a Shun, le quito ambos pedazos de pastel y se fue, cuando su presencia se retiró de la cocina, los caballeros que estaban ahí, suspiraron tristemente… (4)

El chico se encontró con Afrodita justo en la entrada

ten-

Le dio su respectiva rebanada, mientras él probaba un poco de la suya… al otro chico casi le da un infarto al ver el pedazo de pastel

¡MU, TE DIJE QUE NADIE TENÍA QUE TOCAR ESTO!-

Con el grito que hizo, Mu se trago de puro susto el cachito que había probado, miro a Afrodita para reclamarle y decirle que no le gritará de ese modo, pero justamente cuando lo vio, su corazoncito empezó a latir rápidamente… estaba enamorado de ese hombre… ¡se había enamorado de Afrodita, y al parecer el otro chico se dio cuenta de ello, por que sus ojos se expandieron mientras lanzaba un chillido parecido al grito de una niñita, afrodita entró al templo para ver a su Maski-chan, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Su Maski-chan, ¡ya le estaba echando los perros a Shura! y Shura le lanzaba los perros a Camus, pero Camus le echaba los perros a Dohko quien le lanzaba los perros a Milo, quien le lanzaba los perros a ¡Aldebarán! Quien le lanzaba los perros a ¡Ikki, este no le lanzaba los perros a nadie, pero Aioria si le lanzaba los perros a ¡Seiya, pero este se los lanzaba a Hioga, quien se los lanzaba a Shun –quien junto con Shaka, Kanon y Shiryu- le lanzaban los perros a ¡Mu, pero Mu se los lanzaba a ¡él!...un momento… Saga tampoco echaba ni le echaban los perros, tal vez él y Ikki eran los únicos que podrían ayudarle…tenía que arreglar todo ese embrollo amoroso…

(1)-Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes: tal vez los que no son de México no entiendan esta "onda", se los explicare: entre el 12 de Diciembre –día de la virgen de Guadalupe- hasta el 6 de Enero –día de reyes magos- hay cientos de pachangas, que van desde la celebración de las dichosas posadas, hasta la noche buena, pasando por navidad y año nuevo, Etc. Etc. Espero que hayan comprendido xD -

(2) Chale, es lo que más me molesta a mi xD, no me gusta andarles sirviendo la comida a los demás…

(3)WOW imagínense esa escenita… O.O si soy una puerca, lo sé…

(4) recuerden lo que dijo cupido, se enamoraran de la primera persona que vea xD

(5) quienes no entendieron la onda, va más o menos así: DeathMask-Shura-Camus-Dohko-Milo-Aldebarán-Ikki / Aioria-Seiya-Hioga-Shun (Shaka- Shiryu-Kanon) -Mu-Afrodita/ Saga/Ikki


	2. Huyendo del amor

Hola a Todos!

(si soy, dameunbeso pero en otra cuenta)

Aqui el segundo Capi... xD espero que les guste!

* * *

No puede ser… no puede ser…-se repetía a si mismo, Afrodita veía con horror la escenita que se desarrollaba frente de él, ver a su Maski-chan haciéndole "ojitos" a otra persona que no fuera él le rompía el corazón en dos, luego en cuatro, después en ocho y al final en dieciséis cachitos iguales…

Afrodita…-

Todo lo que había pasado por conseguir esa maldita formula…

Afrodita…-

Y ahí estaba… admirando a alguien más que ni siquiera lo miraba…

Afrodita…-

¿QUÉ QUIERES?-explotaba de repente, mirando a Mu, el culpable de su desgracia, si no hubiera sido por él en esos momentos ya tendría a su Maski-chan junto a él…

Mu se sobresalto y se quedo callado, abrió los ojos como platos mirándolo asustado, Afrodita siguió-¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS DESAGRADABLE QUE HAYA VISTO EN MI VIDA!-

Sus gritos hicieron callar a todos los demás, Shaka, Shiryu, Shun, Saga y Kanon se alarmaron ¿con que derecho Afrodita le gritaba de esa forma a Mu?

¡DETESTO TÚ MALDITA FORMA DE SER, ERES MUY ÑOÑO¡TE ODIO¡TE ODIO! NUNCA MÁS TE ME VUELVAS ACERCAR EN LO QUE TE RESTA DE VIDA-, Mu retrocedía mientras le seguía gritando y hubiera seguido si este Saga no se hubiera hartado de su comportamiento y no le hubiera dado un derechazo tan bonito que lo tiro al piso

¿te callas? Tú maldita voz chillona me esta perforando los oídos… además… ¿Qué te hizo Mu para que le grites de tal forma?-

SILENCIO TOTAL

Afrodita veía impactado a Saga, desde el piso, se sobaba la mejilla golpeada

¿y bien…?-

vete al diablo…-Afrodita –con un poco de honor y resentimiento- se levantó del piso y se fue, no estaba dispuesto a confesarse, pues se metería en un lío más grande…

Mu lo miró irse y (al igual que Afrodita) su corazoncito se rompió primero en dos, luego en cuatro, después en ocho y al final en dieciséis cachitos iguales, se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina y se encerró, evitando así que los demás vieran sus ojos bañados en lágrimas…

¿y ahora a ese idiota que le pasa?-pregunto Kanon, refiriéndose a Afrodita-voy a ver a Mu…-

yo iré- interrumpió su hermano caminando en dirección de la cocina, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada- Mu, abre…-

no quiero-(contestó con una voz apagada y entrecortada)-déjenme en paz…-

vamos Mu que no te afecte lo que dijo ese idiota, bien sabes que su genio es inaguantable…-

tú no sabes… yo…-

¿Qué pasa Mu?-

¡creo que lo amo!-

Todos los santos ahí presentes sintieron como si un balde de agua fría les hubiera caído encima

¿Qué dices…?-

¡que lo amo!-contesto una vez más, abriendo la puerta, dejando ver su rostro bañado en lagrimas, quedando frente de Saga, quien seguía sin creérselo- ¡lo amo…!

Mu soltó un gemido de dolor y se abrazo fuertemente a Saga, llorando sin parar… el caballero de géminis solo atinó a mirarlo con tristeza y a acariciar su cabello mientras sentía el mismo dolor que él…

Shaka, Kanon, Shun y Shiryu se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veían a Mu y a Saga juntos, los cuatro se sintieron tentados a atacar a Saga con sus técnicas más poderosas y eliminarlo del plano… aunque pensándolo bien, sintieron más ganas de eliminar a Afrodita, causante del sufrimiento de Mu…los cuatro salieron de ahí…

Saga cargó a Mu y se lo llevo a la cocina (poniendo seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrase ¿captan?)

Nota: Hágase notar el cambio de tono de molesto a romántico ;-)-

Los demás siguieron en su "mundo"

oye Shura-(comenzó Death Mask)- ¿te han dicho lo guapo que te vez…?

este… ahora no Death Mask, Camus, pedacito de hielo ¡hazme caso!-

no molestes, Shura… (Tono sexy) oye Dohko muéstrame toda tú sabiduría… ¿si?-

Camus estoy ocupado… dime Milo¿Cómo le haces para ser tan guapo?-

ya sabes, mi madre me hizo con mucho amor (le contesto sin mucho ánimo)… oye Aldebarán, quiero unos músculos como los tuyos… ¿me enseñas a realizar tus rutinas?-

(Aldebarán ni siquiera lo peló, estaba muy ocupado en hacerle "ojitos de borrego" a Ikki, quien lo miraba de lo más asustado

¿entonces qué, Ikki?-

¿Qué de qué?-

se nota que proteges mucho a tu hermano¿si estuviera en peligro me protegerías así?-

Ikki se estremeció asustado¡Aldebarán recorría su columna vertebral con uno de sus dedos, se paró de inmediato -con permiso, tengo que ver a donde fue mi hermano-

hombre¡no te vallas!-

Demasiado tarde, el fénix ya se había echado a correr… bueno no fue a buscar precisamente a Shun, buscó un buen lugar para esconderse ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no lo hubiera hecho? xD

………

Templo de Piscis

Afrodita entro a su casa, y se puso a llorar, sus amargos lloriqueos, peor que los de la llorona, resonaban en todo el templo

_-NNNOOOOOO PORRRR QUEEEEE… AAAHH NNNNOOOO EEEESSSS JJJJUUUUSSSSTOOOOO…AAAHHH…AAAHHH….MMAASSKKYYYY CCCCHHHHAAAANNNN-_gritaba mientras se veía al espejo, sus ojos ya lucían hinchados- a ver… tranquilízate, Afrodita, tranquilízate-se repetía a si mismo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se echaba aire con las manos, estuvo así unos cuantos segundo- a ver, a ver… ¿ya, muy bien respira, respira, ah (suspiro), listo, si creo que si-(modulaba su respiración)- ah, si, listo… bueno, esto solo fue… un error… si, eso fue… no debí gritarle a Mu, pero mendigo Saga, ya me dio mi merecido- (se sobaba la mejilla lastimada)- pero bueno, ya me vengaré algún día, ya me vengaré…

Mientras Afrodita seguía tratando de calmarse, escucho unos ruidos que venían de afuera del templo, no tenía humor para andar aguantando a nadie, además tenía que arreglar varios asuntitos _con cierto querubín_, entró al baño, miro por la ventanilla que había en una pared, no era muy grande, pero al menos podría salir de ahí, se subió a la tapa del retrete y con algunos esfuerzos logro salir, pero llevándose varios rasguños, gratis, corrió como loco, alejándose rápidamente de ahí; los ruidos que había escuchado eran los pasos de 4 caballeros de Atena: Shaka, Shun, Shiryu y Kanon lo buscaban, entraron a su templo y estuvieron inspeccionándolo un rato buscándolo: nada.

……..

¡pero por qué!- Mu (que estaba abrazado a Saga seguía lloriqueando)- ¡no lo entiendo¿Qué he hecho mal…?-

Mu… no es para tanto, Afrodita es un patán….-

¿y qué…? Yo lo amo…-

no es cierto-(trataba Saga de calmarlo acariciando su cabello)-mira Mu… tú no lo amas, te lo aseguro…-

¡claro que si lo amo!-(gimoteo)

Saga no contestó nada y dejo a Mu que siguiera llorando, se sentía peor que Mu, primero enterarse que Mu ya "estaba enamorado" de alguien más y para rematarla de Afrodita… la persona más narcisista y presumida del mundo_¡pero que loco es el mundo!-_pensó.

Mu se separo de él y camino hasta la mesa de la cocina, tomo un cuadrito de azúcar y se lo llevo a la boca: no le sabía a nada, tomo otro: tampoco le sabía a nada; tomo un "dedazo" de sal y lo probo: nada, un poco del "dizque" caldo de pollo de Kanon: tampoco le sabía a nada

¿ves, Saga…?-

¿ver qué?-le pregunto extrañado el guardián del tercer templo, que lo observaba de lejitos

Unas nuevas lagrimas salieron de los ojitos verdes de Mu, tomo un nuevo cuadrito de azúcar que solo lamió por un instante, inmediatamente lo boto lejos

ni siquiera las cosas me saben… eh perdido su aprecio y también he perdido el gusto-

¿Qué…?- Saga se acercaba a Mu mientras este perdía su vista en el azucarero

nada me sabe… nada de nada… me lleva el carajo….-

Saga miró con tristeza a Mu –no te aflijas de esa forma, carnerito… -

Mu no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar con más intensidad –me voy- alcanzó a susurrar mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas con una de las mangas de su camisa, salió de la cocina y (evitando las miradas de todos) salió corriendo hasta su templo, Saga suspiro con tristeza y empezó a comerse todos los cuadritos de azúcar

……….

Al día siguiente….

En el templo de Aries, Mu seguía con el animo en los suelos, sus pretendientes, (S, S, S, K) se quedaron con las ganas de verlo en la mañana pues no quería ver a nadie en absoluto…Shun (junto con los demás pretendientes de Mu) estaban en las afueras del templo de este, viendo con insistencia el interior, buscando con la mirada a Mu (lo quería ver, aunque fuera de lejitos), pero Hioga llegó

hola…-

¿eh?-(su mirada fue a centrarse un momento en la de Hioga para después regresar al mismo punto donde estaba)-ah, si… hola…-

¿Qué haces…?-

buscando a Mu… pobrecito, quedo deshecho después de lo de ayer-(su tono vago y triste cambió a uno de enojo)- Afrodita no tenía por que tratarlo de esa forma… es la persona más pedante y grosera que conozco…-

bueno, bueno… no es para tanto-(trato de bromear Hioga)

pues para mí si es un asunto de importancia, Hioga-le respondía el chico de ojos verdes en un tono algo cortante y frío

Hioga se quedo con la boca abierta tratando de decir algo, pero una voz se escucho a lo lejos

¡Hiogita!-

Era Seiya… y se acercaba cada vez más

¡Hiogita, te estuve buscando-(le decía el chico en tono de reproche)- no me gusta que te me escondas…-

Hioga (con una gran gota en la cabeza)-este… Seiya… yo no me escondía de ti… estuve buscando a Shun-

Seiya (que ya estaba casi enfrente de él, miro "feo" al chico de cabello verde, que por cierto seguía buscando a Mu)- ah... (Tono frío) bueno, ya lo viste ¿ya nos podemos ir?-

¿ir a donde…?-

¡a desayunar, no me digas que vas a estar aquí toda la mañana¿verdad…?-

pues…-(Hioga estaba viendo a Shun, pero Seiya lo levantó de un tirón que le dio)-¡ay!

nada de "ay", vente, vamos a desayunar-decía mientras ya se lo llevaba arrastrando escalones arriba, Aioria (que había seguido a Seiya hasta el templo de Aries, sin que este se diera cuenta, siguió a ambos cuesta arriba…)

………

Cerca del templo de Piscis, Ikki estaba arriba del árbol más frondoso, escondiéndose del "_pervertidor de menores_" de Aldebarán, quien desde hace rato lo estaba buscando

¡IKKI¡IKKI!-(se escuchaba a lo lejos, haciendo que este se aferrara cada vez con más fuerza a la rama en la que estaba)

Saga (que estaba como zombi, todavía decepcionado por lo de Mu) se acostó justo debajo del árbol, suspirando cosas como "_lástima… a mi que me gustaba…tanto_" y demás cosas que el fénix no podía escuchar, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos justo debajo de su cabeza

Ikki lo miró con curiosidad ¿de quién estaba hablando…, trato de escuchar con más atención, pero un movimiento algo brusco ocasiono un pequeño crujido en la rama, Saga abrió los ojos y vio desde el piso la figura del fénix aferrado a la rama que lo veía fijamente, estuvo a punto de reprocharle algo cuando escucho los gritos de Aldebarán acercarse

¡IKKI¡IKKI!-

creo que te buscan…-le susurró Saga mientras se incorporaba

¡sshh, por favor no le digas que estoy aquí…por favor…-le respondía Ikki, algo aterrado

Saga sonrió y justamente en ese momento Aldebarán se acerco para preguntarle por el fénix

¿oye, Saga, no has visto a Ikki…?-

¿el fénix…?-Saga hizo un tono de duda mientras se tomaba el mentón con una mano y hacía una expresión tipo "_deja me acuerdo_" – ("_perfecta actuación", pensó Ikki)_- mmmm… creo… a ver… mmmm… ¿sabes…? Lo vi cuando cruzo mi templo por que iría al templo de Aries a buscar a su hermano…-dijo finalmente

que raro…-dijo Aldebarán, desconfiando un poco de Saga- no cruzó por mi templo…-

¿ah, no…? Saga no se inmutó, no puso ninguna expresión de sorpresa o algo por el estilo lo que hizo que Aldebarán confiara ciegamente…

muy bien, entonces voy para allá… de todos modos, si lo vez, le dices que lo estoy buscando…-

por supuesto…-finalizó Saga poniendo una expresión tipo "_no lo dudes, le diré_", esperó a que Aldebarán se alejará un buen tramo de camino y cuando ya estaba algo lejos, alzo su vista, encontrándose con la del santo de bronce

¿Por qué te escondes…?-le decía mientras se trepaba al árbol y quedaba unas ramas debajo de él

¿Por qué crees…?-(tono sarcástico)- Aldebarán se trae _"algo"_ conmigo y a mi me da… "cosa"-decía mientras le daba un escalofrío

Saga no pudo evitar reírse

ja, ja, ja…-

¡oye!-(tono ofendido)- no te burles…

esta bien, ja, ja, ja…-

Ikki lo miró con ojos asesinos, pero Saga seguía con su expresión de estar de lo más divertido…

…………

Por el templo de Escorpión….

Milo se asomaba con desesperación por quinta vez fuera de su templo, se comía las uñas mientras susurraba una y otra vez-_pero si ya se tardó… paso hace 20 minutos¿Qué estará haciendo en el templo de Piscis…?_-, un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, Milo volteó a la dirección contraria de donde estaba, era Dohko…

hola… Milo…-le dijo en un tono algo sexy mientras se acercaba a él- ¿me esperabas…?

pues… no exactamente…-le contesto el otro en tono algo seco-en realidad espero a Aldebarán…-

¿Aldebarán…?-preguntaba Dohko algo celoso-¿y por qué el… interés en él, eh?-

pues por que me gusta…-le respondía, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y cerraba los ojos- esos músculos... ese porte tan orgulloso que tiene… sus ojos oscuros y profundos… mmmm… es todo un bizcocho…-

Dohko se quedo con sacadísimo de onda con lo que le dijo Milo, bueno más bien en la _forma_ en la que se lo dijo, pero aún así siguió en su plan de conquistarlo

bueno…-(ahora Dohko estaba peligrosamente cerca)- ¿no quieres jugar un rato en lo que se aparece?-

¿jugar…¿A qué…?-

Dohko sonrió para sí, tomo a Milo por la cintura y acercó sus labios…

pues es más o menos así….-le decía cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él, justo cuando lo iba a besar

¡DOHKO!-

¡ZAZ!- el "mágico momento" se rompe, gracias a la intervención de Camus, quien los veía a ambos con ojos asesinos mientras se acercaba a zancadas -¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo…?-

pues…-Dohko se separa de Milo para encarar a Camus- iba a jugar un jueguito muy divertido con Milo antes de que llegaras… -

¡pero que descarado eres!-le gritaba mientras ya estaba a menos de 2 metros de él- enserio Dohko¿prefieres a este bicho que a mí? Por que si no lo has notado… yo valgo MUCHO más que él… -

¡óyeme! A mi no me insultas y menos a mi propio templo…yo no tengo la culpa que Dohko tenga buenos gustos, al preferirme a mí, Camus…-le contesto Milo en una forma bastante fría, el francés solo le dirigió una terrible mirada de odio, pero justamente en ese momento alguien más llego…

¡CAMUS!-

Todos voltearon… era Shura

¿con que "esto" es lo que tenías que hacer con tanta importancia…verdad?-le dijo al francés, desde la entrada del templo

¡yo no tengo por que andarte dando explicaciones!-le dijo Camus-yo quiero estar con Dohko, no contigo…-

CRASH… Shura se paro en seco y su corazoncito se rompió, primero en dos, luego en cuatro, después en ocho y al final en 16 pedacitos iguales, sintió sus piernas temblar y como pudo salió corriendo del templo cuesta abajo, con lagrimas en los ojos…

¡PERO QUE CRUEL ERES, CAMUS¡LARGATE DE MI TEMPLO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO, BESTIA INSENSIBLE!-Le gritó Milo a todo pulmón, Camus se sorprendió

¡No me voy a ir sin Dohko!-

¡pues órale¡Van pa' fuera! -le contestaba Milo, mientras lo tomaba a él y a Dohko por los brazos y los echaba del lugar

¡Escorpioncito¿Por qué te enojas conmigo…?-

cállate Dohko¿no ves que el frívolo quiere estar contigo…?-le decía Milo de manera seca mientras regresaba al interior del templo

¡MALDITO BICHO!-le grito Camus, Milo salió de nuevo

¡CÁLLATE MALDITO FRIVOLO!-

Los dos se lanzaron miradas terriblemente asesinas

……..

(Por el templo de Libra)

Shura corría como cabra loca de monte, hasta que alguien lo detuvo, sujetándolo con fuerza por los brazos

¿SHURA…¿Qué tienes…?

¿eh…?- Shura volteó, no pudo distinguir con claridad el rostro de la persona que lo sujetaba, las lagrimas le entorpecían la vista, tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que la vista se le aclarara un poco…era Death Mask

no me has respondido…-

¿Qué…?-

¿Qué tienes…¿Por qué estabas llorando…?-

ah… es que… Camus…-

¿te hizo algo…?-

Shura miro al piso-pues… solo me dijo la verdad…-

¿Qué verdad…?-

que ama a alguien más…-

Death Mask lo miro con tristeza

lo mismo me pasa a mi…-

Shura alzó la vista y se encontró con la de él

¿Por qué…?-

tú no me amas a mí…-

Shura no supo que decir… bajo la vista de nuevo no pudiendo hacer algo para romper la tensión, entonces sintió como unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza, el chico correspondió el abrazo…

Unos cientos de metros más allá, Afrodita había visto todo gracias a unos catalejos que llevaba, le dio un corajote y empezó a patear todo lo que veía a su paso, empezó a maldecir a todo mundo y se fue a su propio templo, ya había quedado con cupido de verse por esos rumbos… Se topo con un árbol

hace mucho calor(a pesar de ser fin de año)… mejor lo espero aquí sentado, se me va a arruinar el maquillaje-

Y así lo hizo el guardián de Piscis… se sentó y espero, unos 10 minutos después el ligero sonido que ya conocía volvió a hacerse presente…

¡HASTA QUE LLEGASTE!-le gritó a lo lejos, el querubín (con un gesto cansado) se acercó

si, a mi también me da gusto verte, Afrodita…-

El chico no respondió

Cupido me he metido en un embrollo gigantesco…- decía desesperado

¡no me digas!-(interrumpió el otro)- ¿es sobre la fórmula verdad…¿Pusiste de más no es así…?-

pues si…-respondió el otro algo avergonzado-pero no es solo eso… este… la persona que la tomo fue la equivocada y no fue el único… TODOS los que están en el santuario están hechizados…-

El querubín se dio una palmada en la cara poniendo un gesto "pero si serás tonto…"

Afrodita… en primera te dije que solo con UNA GOTA era más que suficiente… (Con un tono autoritario y molesto empezó a hablar)- ¿sabes en que embrollo te has metido…?-

¿en uno muy grande…?-dijo Afrodita algo asustado por la reacción del otro

no es solo eso… por tú culpa hasta yo también voy a salir embarrado en este problema…-

¿pero hay una solución… verdad?-

si, sí hay pero no es nada fácil… ah (suspiró) en serio… me sorprendes… eres un… ah (suspiró de nuevo mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa, de la nada, saco un gigantesco y pesado libro, "los problemas del amor", se llamaba)- a ver, sostenme esto –le decía mientras le daba el librote a Afrodita, quien casi se cae al piso

a ver… a ver…por aquí esta la solución… ah si, aquí esta el índice… mmmm "cadenas amorosas"… "cadenas amorosas"… ¿Dónde esta?...ah…aquí estas… página 3400… -decía mientras pasaba las hojas del libro, hasta llegar a la 3400- "cadenas amorosas¿cómo solucionarlas?"-(empezó a leer en voz alta)- todas las cadenas siempre han tenido "una parte débil", la única forma de romper una cadena es encontrando el o los eslabones débiles, quienes son la parte clave, aunque también casi siempre hay "un eslabón principal" quien la mayoría de las veces suele disolver toda la cadena…

¿Cómo se identifica "un eslabón principal"?- preguntó Afrodita con una vocecilla apagada

a ver… mmmm… aquí dice… "las formas de identificar un eslabón son las siguientes:

1.-son las personas más enamoradas

2.- adoptan el carácter de la persona de quien se enamoraron

3.-pierden el sentido del gusto"

¿y si ya se encontró el eslabón principal…¿Cómo hacer para que se desenamore…? Bueno… ¿para que rompa la cadena…?-preguntó de nuevo Afrodita con voz apagada

"la única forma de que un eslabón rompa la cadena es… que… sea besado por su verdadero amor…ah (suspiró cupido de forma soñadora mientras hacía desaparecer el libro) que romántico…-

Afrodita lo miró con un gesto de asco- nada de "que romántico"-(dijo en tono sarcástico") ¿cómo fregados voy a hacer para solucionar este embrollo…?-

¿Qué acaso eres estupido…? Ya te lo dije…-

ya lo se… me refiero a encontrar la madre del eslabón y eso de que lo bese "su verdadero amor…" –dijo en un tono entre asqueado y sarcástico

pues… trata con la persona equivocada que se enamoró de ti… ¿sabes…?... ahora que recuerdo, varios de mis querubines que tengo como ayudantes ya habían venido aquí… creo que vinieron… unos tres, si creo que vinieron tres…-

¿y eso que…?-

Afrodita en serio… eres un imbecil… te estoy diciendo que tres parejas ya se habían formado aquí… y no creo que les haya tocado estar correspondidos con la cadenita que formaste ¿verdad…?-

no pues creo que no…-

¡ahí esta!... junta a esas parejas, que lo más seguro son los "eslabones débiles" y lograrás disolver la cadena-(le decía mientras empezaba a aletear con sus pequeñas alitas)

pues… ¡oye!.. ¿A dónde vas…?-

¿yo?... ya me voy… tengo cosas que hacer…- decía mientras ya se elevaba unos 3 metros

¿COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE ESTA…?-

¡YO YA TE DIJE CÓMO SOLUCIONARLO, AHORA TE TOCA ATÍ LOGRARLO…-

¡pero…!... ¡CUPIDO REGRESA…!-

¡AH!- Cupido se detuvo en seco poniendo una expresión de asombro terrible, inmediatamente regreso hasta donde estaba Afrodita y casi con los ojos en blanco empezó a hablar- ¡AFRODITA¡ESTAMOS A FIN DE AÑO!-

eso ya lo sé…-

¡NO ES ESO IDIOTA!... ¡LA FÓRMULA…¡TIENES QUE RESOLVER TODO ESTE PROBLEMÓN ANTES DE LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE DEL 31 DE DICIEMBRE!-

¿Por qué…?

¡POR QUE SI NO LO HACES¡¡NI ENCONTRANDO EL ESLABÓN MÁS DÉBIL NI AUNQUE LO BESE SU AMOR VERDADERO PODRÁS SOLOCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA…!

Afrodita se puso más pálido que una vela-¿QUÉ DICES…?-

¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE…¡TIENES MENOS DE UNA SEMANA PARA ARREGLAR ESTE PROBLEMA…¡POR QUE SI NO YA NO HABRÁ SOLUCIÓN ALGUNA…¡NI CON LA AYUDA DE ZEUS PODRÁS CAMBIAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ENAMORASTE POR ERROR…!-(y su tono alarmado cambió rápidamente a uno de tranquilidad- bueno, te dejo, tengo que ver "Malcom el de en medio"¡Hoy va a nacer el bebé..¡Ahí te vez…¡Recuerda que solo tienes una semana…! – y sin decir más, desapareció

Afrodita se cayó al piso de espaldas, estaba a punto de maldecir a todos los dioses hasta Atena misma, pero los ruidos de algo moviéndose en las ramas del árbol lo alertó

¿qué…carajo…?-

2 cuerpos cayeron del árbol, quedando de pie en el piso… eran Saga e Ikki y… habían escuchado TODO


	3. el amor duele

Capitulo tres

"El amor… duele"

"_estás en problemas… estás en problemas…"_ era lo único que cruzaba en ese momento por la mente del guardián del último templo, sus ojos azules pasaban de Ikki a Saga, que no paraban de mirarlo con una expresión de pocos amigos…

ja, ja, ja…-rió nervioso- h-hola… este… bonito día, ¿verdad…?-preguntaba mientras retrocedía lentamente

Afrodita… ¿nos podrías explicar que esta pasando en este mismo momento…?-preguntó Saga con su ronca voz… parecía que estaba a punto de brincar encima de Afrodita para matarlo a golpes, cosa que le aterrorizaba catastróficamente al otro

¿lo que esta pasando con nuestro compañeros…?-complementó el fénix

ah… este… ¿lo que esta pasando…?pues… es difícil de explicar…verán… este…-Afrodita estaba asustadísimo, por cada paso que daba hacia atrás, los otros dos parecían avanzar tres pasos, la única cosa segura que haría en ese momento sería su salvación…¡¡huir…, tomó valor y se echo a correr cuesta abajo rápidamente

¡¡¡¡MAAAAAMMMMÁÁÁÁÁ…!- gritaba mientras huía, su actitud sorprendió a los otros dos, pero no dudaron nada en seguirlo, como rayo, Afrodita pasó Acuario, Capricornio y Sagitario… pero justamente cuando pasaba por Escorpión, había algo en el suelo que lo hizo patinar y caer… era hielo. Una delgada capa de hielo cubría el piso haciendo casi imposible la labor de cruzar dicho templo, en vano trato de levantarse, pues solo se resbalaba y caía de nuevo… vio a lo lejos a Saga e Ikki… tuvo que arrastrarse por el piso para llegar a la entrada del templo, lo que se encontró afuera lo hizo sorprenderse, Milo estaba dentro de un gran cubo de hielo que Dohko trataba de descongelar por todos los medios posibles y Camus estaba tan lleno de piquetes que parecía que un enjambre de abejas asesinas lo hubieran atacado… Aldebarán lo estaba ayudando, eso le dio una esperanza… ¡¡Aldebarán detendría a Ikki! Pero aún estaba Saga… no había tiempo que perder… ¡¡tenía que huir de inmediato…! Como alma que lleva el diablo empezó de nuevo a correr…

Saga e Ikki casi le pisaban los talones a Afrodita, pero al igual que este, no se esperaron que el piso del templo de escorpión estuviera congelado, así que patinaron desde la salida hasta la entrada del templo, saliendo casi disparados hasta las escaleras, donde ambos cayeron de bruces… Saga no tardó nada en pararse y empezar con la persecución de nuevo, pero Ikki sintió que lo tomaban por la cintura y lo abrazaban, sintió que la sangre se lo congelaba y no quiso voltear… cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla… una horrible y terrible pesadilla…

_-¿Dónde estabas… eh? ¿Por qué te me escondiste, bombón…?-_

Escuchó lo que nunca quería escuchar… o al menos, no de esa persona… abrió los ojos y miro aterrorizado a Aldebarán

¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! ¡¡SSUUEELLTTAAMMEE…!- gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse, como pudo se libero de aquellos gigantescos brazos y corrió hacia cualquier dirección, en ese momento no le importaba seguir a Afrodita para que le diera una explicación… ¡¡quería huir de ese hombre a cualquier costo…!. Aldebarán no entendió su actitud cuando lo vio huir como loco… se desanimó muchísimo y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero los quejidos de Camus lo evitaron… en ese momento no necesitaba pensar en Ikki, necesitaba ayudar a su amigo…

……………..

ven… aquí ya preparé todo…-

¿A dónde me llevas, Seiya…? Hemos estado caminando desde hace horas…-

no es cierto, ni siquiera es media mañana…eres un exagerado-

Seiya estaba llevando a rastras al pobre de Hyoga cuesta arriba, se habían metido en un profundo bosque que estaba al lado del templo de Virgo y el camino no era muy fácil de transitar… tenían que esquivar árboles caídos y demás arbustos que entorpecían considerablemente el paso

¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

es una sorpresa… te prepare algo especial…-

pues "bonito" lugar te fuiste a escoger…-

pero si es un lugar muy bonito-le reprocho el otro, le comenzó a explicar-mira, metros más allá… hay un lugar donde no hay árboles y se forma un claro muy bonito… además, la vista es preciosa…-

…..- Hyoga no sabía si reprocharle o no por tener aquel gesto con él… pero él no quería estar con Seiya, quería estar con Shun y Shun estaba cientos de metros lejos de ahí…-

listo llegamos…-exclamaba alegre Seiya, pero de repente, una expresión de terror oscureció su rostro- ¡¡¡¿¿¿pero que paso aquí!-

Hyoga miró a la dirección que los ojos de Seiya miraban y él también se quedó paralizado… el claro del que le había hablado Seiya ahí estaba y al parecer el Pegaso había preparado un día de campo o algo por el estilo… sin embargo lo que fuera que había preparado… ya no estaba… completo, al menos… había un mantel rojo hecho jirones, una canasta despedazada y mucha comida botada alrededor…

¡¡mi sorpresa especial!- exclamaba Seiya algo adolorido mientras se dejaba caer al suelo

este… Seiya, no te preocupes… mejor desayunemos con los otros ¿si?- trato Hyoga de consolarlo mientras le daba unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda

pero…pero…pero…-

ándale, Seiya… no hagas tanto drama…- pedía el rubio mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo obligaba a pararse

bueno… vámonos- decía Seiya con el ánimo hasta el piso… en eso se escucho un ruido… algo así como un gruñido, de repente, varios arbustos se movieron frenéticamente y lo que salió de ahí, hizo que ambos palidecieran al más no poder…

…………………..

Mu, quien estaba en su actitud de no salir de su templo, abría sus ojitos estando aún en su cama. Estaba vestido y arreglado, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, aunque, por una extraña razón, quería hablar con alguien… con Afrodita… quería arreglar lo que había pasado, no le importaba tener que arrastrase como una lombriz para llamar su atención…solo quería que él lo perdonará y ya, aunque él mismo no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado…suspiró y miro por la ventana, ese día se celebraba noche buena y por alguna extraña razón, no había nevado todavía… (Cosa extraña) de repente recordó que no había preparado el desayuno y lo más seguro era que Kanon tampoco (él siempre tenía que andar obligándolo a ayudarle) así que para esa hora todos se estarían muriendo de hambre. Salió de su cama y se dirigió a los aposentos del patriarca, pero justamente cuando salió de su templo, fue abordado por cuatro personas

¿dormiste bien, Mu…?-preguntaba Shaka mientras lo tomaba de las manos

este…si…-

¿necesitas algo, Mu…?-preguntaba Kanon mientras le arrebataba a Shaka las manos de Mu

eh… no…-(Mu empezó a sentirse nervioso)

¿ya comiste, Mu…?-ahora era Shiryu que le arrebataba a Kanon las manos de Mu

este… a eso iba… voy a preparar el desayuno…-

¿quieres desayunar conmigo, Mu…?-preguntaba con ojos brillosos Shun quien al igual que todos, le arrebató a Shiryu las manos de Mu

este…-(ahora si que Mu estaba nervioso)

de ninguna manera-exclamaba Kanon mientras le arrebataba las manos de Mu- tú no sabes cocinar…-

ni tú tampoco-interrumpía Shaka- ¿Qué no te acuerdas de lo de ayer…?-

oh… cállate Shaka, hasta a la mejor cocinera se le va el tomate entero-

pues yo diría que a ti se te van tres kilos enteros…-decía Shiryu

ah ¿quieres pelear…?-

pues empecemos de una vez…- exclamaba Shun

Como Mu no quería ninguna matanza enfrente de su templo (la sangre era muy difícil de limpiar) se interpuso

¡¡eh… chicos! Mejor yo voy y preparo el desayuno para todos y…-

¡¡de ninguna manera…!-interrumpía Kanon mientras lo abrazaba- no dejaré que te quemes o cortes por andarles preparando a esta bola de inútiles su desayuno… cocinaré solo para nosotros dos y nos perderemos en un bosque para conocer lo que es el amor…(eso me sonó a canción de Joan Sebastián oo xD )

¡¡¿¿Qué dijiste!-explotaba Shaka arrebatándole a Mu- tú solo lo quieres para jugar y satisfacerte, no tienes corazón, Kanon… ¡ni buenas intenciones con Mu…!-

oigan…-(el pobre de Mu estaba súper sonrojado y hablaba en voz baja por que no sabía ni que hacer ni que decir, esos cuatro lo tenían acorralado)

¡no es cierto…! ¡Yo quiero mucho a Mu…!-

¿solo lo quieres…? ¡¡Yo lo amo...! Así que déjalo en paz…-

¡el carnero es mío…!-

¡¡no es cierto…!-

¡¡ahora verán…!-

¡explosión de galaxias!-

¡¡sumisión a los infiernos…!

¡ZAZ! El ataque de los dos caballeros de oro dejaron fuera al pobre de Shiryu y Shun, quienes cayeron desmayados casi instantáneamente (Mu fue a salir botado a un lado), ahora la disputa era entre ellos dos

Kanon, ríndete ahora que puedes… yo me quedare con Mu…-

de ninguna manera, yo pelearé por Mu hasta la muerte-

¡que así sea…! Te mostraré el ataque más poderosos de Shaka de Virgo-

¡explosión de galaxias…!-

¡tesoro del cielo…!-

¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOO!- El grito de Mu desconcentró a los chicos, quienes se detuvieron instantáneamente, disolviendo sus ataques…-por favor, dejen de pelear… además ¡yo no soy un objeto que se puede ganar…!-

Shaka y Kanon se sintieron avergonzados

recojan a esos dos y llévenlos a un lugar donde puedan sanarles sus heridas… ¡parecen animales peleándose de tal manera…!-

¡¡no te enojes, Mu…!- rogaba Shaka poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y colgándose de una de sus piernas- ¡¡perdóname…!-

¡no merece tu perdón, Mu…! ¡Perdóname a mi…!-rogaba de la misma forma Kanon, igual, poniéndose de rodillas y colgándose de la otra pierna libre de Mu

¡chicos…! Dejen de hacer eso… ¡me van a hacer caer…!-exclamaba Mu algo alarmado

¡¡¡MMMUUUU!-gritaban ambos al unísono

El pobre Mu estaba mega avergonzado, se tele transporto y apareció unos 10 metros más lejos, tanto Kanon como Shaka cayeron al piso, pero se pararon rápidamente y fueron a seguir a Mu quien volvió a desaparecer y aparecer más lejos y así estuvieron un buen trozo de camino hasta llegar casi a la casa de géminis, donde justamente en el momento en que Mu apareció, Afrodita paso silbando a su lado…

………………..

¡¡UN OSO!-gritó eufórico Hyoga, cosa que puso más nervioso al animal que solo levantó su brazo dejando ver sus poderosas garras… Seiya (por tratar de salvarlo ya que previno el ataque del animal) aventó a Hyoga a un lado y el zarpazo lo recibió él completamente… su cuerpo fue a estrellarse contra un árbol y caer unos tres metros más allá… de la pura impresión, Hyoga se desmayó y se quedo quieto… el oso se le acercó demasiado y empezó a olfatearlo… Seiya pensó que tal vez el animal trataría de herir a su "amorcito" y ahí fue de baboso a salvarlo colocándose entre éste y el oso… el animal lo veía con algo de arrogancia, Seiya (para acabarla de amolar) le dio un zape al animal (el oso estaba en cuatro patas) dizque para llamar su atención. La fiera rugió enojada y se levanto en dos patas (doblando fácilmente su tamaño) mostrando sus filosas garras… Seiya se quedo paralizado… el animal volvió a darle un zarpazo y este volvió a volar varios metros antes de estrellarse contra un árbol, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se desmayo… el animal lo hubiera seguido atacando si no fuera por que en ese momento llego Aioria con un palo que quebró en la frente del animal… logrando que este perdiera el sentido por completo…

¡Seiya!-

Aioria corrió hacia donde estaba Seiya. El chico estaba herido con algo de gravedad… sangre corría por las heridas y el sentido no había recuperado todavía (N/A eso parecía dicho como "Yoda" de Star Wars oo); con cuidado lo cargo sobre su espalda y (aunque no quiso) se llevo a Hyoga también…

………………….

¡¡Afrodita… espera!-

Mu trato de detenerlo pero no lo logró, de repente algo lo golpeó y lo hizo caer al suelo, pero como estaban en las escaleras (y de bajada) salió volando, o más bien rodando, cuesta abajo. Kanon y Shaka vieron horrorizados como Mu y Saga (quien tenía tanto impulso que no pudo esquivar a Mu y fue el responsable de que ambos estuvieran cayendo en ese mismo momento) venían rodando directamente hacia ellos… ¡sopas!

Tanto Mu como Saga (como se dice vulgarmente) "se los llevaron entre las patas" y los cuatro salieron rodando cuesta abajo, sin poder detenerse… cuando llegaron a Tauro le dieron _alcance_ a Afrodita, quien se unió a "la carambola asesina"…

Los cinco hombres fueron a dar hasta la entrada del templo de Aries

¡¡AAAYYY! ¡Mi rostro…!-gritaba eufórico Afrodita mientras se quitaba un pie de su cara

perdona Afrodita-respondía Kanon, tratando de salir de aquella extraña masa de cuerpos- ¿Quién diablos me esta pisando la mano…?-

¡ay, perdona!- exclamaba Mu algo apenado

¡ah! ¿Eras tú, Mu…? No te preocupes, estas en toda la libertad de pisotearme tantas veces quieras-

barbero…-mascullaba Shaka mientras disimuladamente le daba un codazo

………..-

oigan, creo que Saga se desmayó…-

¡¿enserio!- (una esperanza afloró en el corazón de Afrodita)

Tardaron como 10 minutos en liberarse de si mismos, al parecer nadie se había roto un hueso o algo por el estilo, solo estaban todos adoloridos y llenos de raspones… el único "agraviado mayor" fue Saga quien seguía sin recuperar el sentido… (Claro, Afrodita se dio a la fuga mientras podía)

eh… creo que será mejor que lo lleve a curar…-decía Mu mientras empezaba a cargarlo (era una buena excusa para huir de Kanon y Shaka)

¿pero que haces? ¡No lo podrás cargar! ¡Te vas a lastimar! Deja lo cargo yo-exclamaba Kanon mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano

bien, así yo llevaré a Mu-decía Shaka mientras cargaba a Mu como si fuera un objeto de muchísimo valor

no ¡suéltalo! ¡Mejor lo llevo yo…!- (¡PUM! Kanon dejo caer el cuerpo de Saga quien se fue a golpear con el filo de un escalón, el pobre de Mu fue el único que se dio cuenta, pues al parecer Shaka y Kanon estaban enfrascados en su pelea de "_yo me llevo a Mu_")

yo lo llevaré, Kanon, tú te ofreciste a llevar a tu hermano, ahora cárgalo… yo me voy a llevar a Mu…-

de ninguna manera… bájalo ahora mismo…-

oigan…-

tú te ofreciste… llévate a tu hermano…-

¡bájalo…!-

disculpen…-

¡¡que yo me voy a llevar a Mu!-

¡¡que yo lo haré!-

Y como si fueran niños chiquitos, Kanon tomó a Mu por un brazo y Shaka por el otro y lo estuvieron jaloneando a ver con quien se iba, claro el pobre de Mu (para huir de ahí) se tele transporto, tomó a Saga y volvió a desaparecerse antes de que esos dos lo volvieran a agarrar…

Cuando volvió a materializarse lo hizo lejos de ahí, justo enfrente de los aposentos del patriarca… cuando entró, se quedó sorprendido…

El pobre de Milo tenía encima unas 30 cobijas y temblaba de frío, su cara estaba azul y estaba tomando un té especial que Dohko le había preparado… Camus y Seiya parecían momias (Aioria cuidaba a este último), pues Aldebarán se había encargado de envolverlos a ambos en kilómetros de vendas…y Hyoga estaba desmayado

¿Qué paso aquí…?-preguntaba con curiosidad mientras le quitaba una cobija a Milo (que casi se ponía a gritarle miles de cosas y a arrebatarle el manto, pero la mirada asesina de Mu lo hizo calmarse) la ponía en el suelo y con cuidado ponía a Saga encima de esta

pues… Camus congeló a mi bichito… mi bichito "agujereo" a Camus… Seiya fue atacado por un oso… y Hyoga solo esta desmayado-le explicaba Dohko mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza- ¿y tú por que estas todo raspado? ¿Y Saga por que también lo esta?... bueno, además que esta desmayado…-

este…-(las mejillas de Mu se colorearon solo de recordar todo lo que había pasado)-verás… hace rato… cuando salí de mi templo…. Kanon, Shaka, Shiryu y Shun me estuvieron "aventando los perros" y… yo huí de ahí, pero vi a Afrodita… y Saga venía tras de él… y eh…-(Dohko tenía una expresión en su cara de "no te entiendo" y Mu se avergonzó más)-para resumírtelo todo hubo una "carambola asesina" entre Kanon, Shaka, Saga, Afrodita y yo… y no nos paso nada grave… el "agraviado mayor" fue Saga...-

¿y Shiryu y Shun…?-

este… ellos… están desmayados… Shaka y Kanon los atacaron…-

…….-

…….- Mu no sabía más que decir, se sentía tan avergonzado… fue a la cocina por un trapo (que humedeció) y regreso con Saga… con cuidado doblo el paño en cuatro partes y lo colocó sobre la frente del desmayado… sentir la piel del otro le causo un extraño cosquilleo… se sintió algo raro… tuvo la sensación de haber esperado miles de siglos por haber tenido aquel roce… sin embargo… no sabía que pensar ni que hacer… todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo lo confundían muchísimo… se sorprendió aún más cuando Saga (inconscientemente, talvez) lo tomó de la mano y susurro su nombre…

Mu se sonrojó aún más… pero por una extraña razón, el cosquilleo volvía hacerse presente…con el dedo índice de su mano libre delineo con cuidado y suavidad todo el rostro del guardián del templo de géminis… el cosquilleo, el cosquilleo, el cosquilleo… sacudió su cabeza, tratando de calmar todas esas extrañas sensaciones… ¡¡¿¿Qué estaba pasando con él!


End file.
